Sweet Revenge
by Les Erynies
Summary: Quand le destin choisit d'intervenir dans le monde sorcier par le biais de deux sorcières neutres, voilà ce que ca donne! Dark Ryry, HPLV.
1. Prologue

Killis : ohlala ! Je suis si émuuuuue ! Notre prologue rien qu'à Moïra et à moi ! Ohlala (éclate en sanglots pitoyables) Bon ... No stress on continue nos autres projets, mais étant donné que Moïra et moi nous sommes vraiment très très proche et que des fois nous avons l'impression d'avoir la même âme nous avons fait ceci. Je vous laisse découvrir :D et avant que vous ne le demandiez : **OUI HARRY SERA LA ! ET C'EST UN HP/LV ! **

Moïra: Moi aussi je suis heureuse de faire cette fic avec toi Kil'! Bon, je tiens à préciser que Harry sera un personnage **SECONDAIRE, **Les personnages principaux sont encore une fois deux filles reflétant notre lien à Killis et moi. Donc ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas le voir souvent. Néanmoins il ne sera pas délaissé. Et cette fic n'est pas un délire! Elle est sérieuse. Donc donnez lui sa chance s'il vous plait.

**Disclamer :** Déjà, je dirai que le nom de Eris ne nous appartient malheureusement pas étant un nom célèbre. Nyxia par contre est notre entière propriété de même pour nos personnages ! Ensuite le lien et le but de cette histoire nous appartient corps et âme (mauvais jeu de mot ;D).Pour finir je crois que vous dire **Bonne Lecture** est le plus approprié !

**

* * *

****Pologue: Là où tout commence et tout fini.**

Dans un gouffre sans fond, dans les ténèbres les plus pures, seules deux lumières grises, parfait équilibre entre Lumière et Ténèbre, subsistaient. Nées d'une même âme, séparées dans deux corps. Des années plus tard, fortes d'expériences différentes, elles se complètent à la perfection, semblables mais chacune unique à sa manière.

Aujourd'hui, dans un monde gagné par les ténèbres, leurs pouvoirs se réveillent afin de décider de l'avenir du monde. Elles sont le début et la fin. L'amour et la vengeance. Et l'heure de leur arrivée a sonnée !

* * *

Une frêle jeune fille, aux cheveux de couleur indéfinie, était allongée sur un lit coûteux. En fait elle n'était pas en état d'être décrite. Elle baignait dans du sang… son sang. Au bord de l'inconscience ses yeux ne laissaient pourtant passer aucune émotion. Seul le vide était présent. Aucune étincelle de chaleur. Pourtant Eris, car tel était le nom de cette jeune créature, Eris donc, espérait au plus profond de son cœur qu'une personne, que CETTE personne entende son appel silencieux.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là… 

Ses parents se disputaient violemment, encore. Encore une fois, tous les voisins les entendraient hurler. Encore une fois, sa mère irait pleurer dans leur chambre conjugale. Encore une fois, comme une idiote, elle irait la consoler. Comme toujours sa mère la rendrait responsable de leurs disputes, qu'elle arriverait bientôt à ses fins, que, bientôt, ils divorceraient. Comme toujours, sa mère la rendrait responsable de l'échec qu'était leur couple, que si elle n'était pas venue s'immiscer entre eux, ils s'entendraient merveilleusement bien. Tout ça parce que sa propre mère la jalousait. Tout ça… parce qu'elle était là.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle entendait ce discours. Elle l'avait tellement entendu qu'elle avait fini par y croire. Et le jour où elle avait décidé de disparaître, définitivement, Elle l'avait rencontré. Même regard vide et même aura de tristesse infinie. Elles s'étaient reconnues.

Maintenant c'était pour elle que Nyxia vivait, qu'elle s'accrochait. C'était pour elle que Nyxia luttait contre les paroles insidieuses de sa mère. Pour se donner la force de combattre, Nyxia n'avait qu'à penser à elle, et une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, lui donnant le courage et la volonté nécessaire.

Mais ce soir quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce soir elle ressentait de la douleur. Une douleur si poignante, si infini, qu'elle su que sa sœur de cœur, sa jumelle, n'allait pas bien. Elle se chaussa rapidement, prit son manteau, son casque et ses gants. Récupéra ses clefs, avant de sortir précipitamment de chez elle. Elle ne chercha pas à étouffer les bruits qu'elle faisait, les voix de ses parents le faisaient très bien.

Quelques instants plus tard, le moteur d'un scooter lançait à plein tube couvrit, en partie et pour quelques secondes seulement, une des disputes mémorables du couple.

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, tout comme son sang qui s'échappait goutte à goutte de ses veines. Elle allait mourir là, dans ce lieu qu'elle exécrait. Finalement elle n'aurait pas réussi à la sauver, et Eris n'arrivait plus à se battre. Petit à petit elle ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner dans les ténèbres. Alors qu'elle allait sombrer une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, une voix connue et aimée la ramena, l'obligea à se battre. 'Eris ! Eris ! Bats-toi ! Reviens vers moi Cara ! Soeurette ! Ne les laisse pas gagner ! Montres-leur que tu es plus forte qu'eux ! Ouvres les yeux ! Luttes !'. Telles étaient les paroles salvatrices qui lui redonnaient goût à la vie. Elle papillonna des yeux et murmura un faible 'Nyxia' avant de retomber dans l'inconscience, afin de laisser son corps se reposer et se régénérer. Nyxia était là, sa vie n'était plus en danger maintenant.

* * *

Nyxia serra Eris contre elle, fort heureusement elle la savait hors de danger maintenant. Elle se retint difficilement d'aller voir les parents d'Eris et de leur faire payer. Sa haine à leur égard était sans limite ! Mais elle savait que cette vengeance était impossible. Elle était malheureusement trop faible et puis, ça aggraverait la situation d'Eris, or elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait lui nuire. Mieux valait partir discrètement et emporter Eris avec elle. Elle ne la laisserait pas une seconde de plus entre leurs mains ! 

Nyxia sortit doucement en portant Eris avec autant de délicatesse possible et silencieusement elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois qu'elle fut sur le seuil de la villa elle se dirigea rapidement vers un fourré où se trouvait son scooter.

« Eris ! Eris ! Réveilles-toi, Cara. J'ai besoin que tu restes éveillée, au moins le temps que tu t'installes derrière moi sur le scooter et que tu t'accroches à ma taille. Je t'emmène à notre refuge. Allez soeurette fais un effort. » La supplia Nyxia.

Eris se réveilla suffisamment pour faire ce que lui demandait Nyxia, puis une fois le scooter démarré elle retourna dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Nyxia roula jusqu'à une forêt. Elle pénétra dedans en passant par un petit chemin de terre pratiquement invisible. Elle faisait attention d'éviter les trop grosses caillasses et les crevasses. Elle ne tenait pas à perdre Eris en route. Le chemin était long et paraissait même interminable pour Nyxia qui commençait à fatiguer, l'adrénaline, causée par le stress d'avoir failli perdre sa sœur de cœur, étant retombée. Enfin elle arriva à une petite cabane inhabitée. Eris et elle l'avait découverte lors d'une excursion dans cette partie de la forêt. Elles l'avaient aménagée sachant que personne ne viendrait ici. Les gens pensaient que cette partie de la forêt était hantée et n'osaient s'en approcher, et ceux qui avaient essayé avaient, bizarrement, très vite rebroussé chemin.

Nyxia arrêta son scooter à l'abri de la toiture de la cabane. Elle posa sa béquille verticale puis elle mit les bras de Eris contre son cou. S'enleva doucement du scooter, emportant Eris dans son mouvement. Elle attrapa les jambes de Eris, et une fois certaine que le scooter était bien calé, rentra dans la cabane. En premier lieu, elle déposa délicatement Eris dans le lit. Elle savait qu'elle devait récupérer le sang qu'elle avait perdu. Et seule le repos le lui permettrait. Elle lui ôta ses chaussure puis la borda. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'âtre de la cheminée et y alluma un feu avec difficulté, Eris avait plus de facilitée qu'elle dans ce domaine. Finalement, épuisée, elle ôta aussi ses chaussures et se cala elle aussi dans le lit, entourant Eris de ses bras protecteurs. Avant de s'endormir elle souhaita qu'Eris et elle puisse s'enfuir loin de leurs parents, qui étaient des personnes riches et influentes. Qu'elles puissent refaire leur vie dans un lieu où on ne les connaîtrait pas et qu'elles trouvent un être à aimer, qui les aimerait en retour, pour ce qu'elles sont et non pour leurs noms et leurs fortunes.

Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée, la lune veillant sur leur sommeil.

* * *

Dans une chambre miteuse un adolescent, pas bien grand et au teint pâle, observait le ciel avec ses yeux verts. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Harry Potter se désespérait. Il ne voulait plus être le survivant, mais le directeur ne lui permettrait pas de se défiler à cause de la prophétie. Cette foutue prophétie ! Il se détacha de la rambarde et s'allongea sur son lit. 

Sirius était mort. Il n'avait plus personne pour le guider. Pourtant il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste aimer et être aimé pour ce qu'il était et non parce qu'il était le survivant ! Mais il cherchait aussi une personne qui pourrait lui indiquer la marche à suivre. Il ne croyait plus en Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se tourner vers Voldemort. Il ne savait plus que faire. Si seulement le destin pouvait lui faire un signe ! Quoique vu ce que le destin lui avait offert… Finalement il pouvait aller voir ailleurs si il y était !

Sur ces dernières pensées Harry Potter s'endormit.

* * *

Dans la forêt interdite… 

Firenze leva sa noble tête vers les étoiles. Cela faisaient des siècles que les créatures magiques attendaient l'arrivées des Eryniés. Un centaure au don de voyance plus prononcé avait prédit qu'elles arriveraient lors d'une période troublée, innocentes de la folie des sorciers, sans préjugés, elles accepteraient toutes les créatures magiques sans restrictions et les défendraient. Une route des étoiles annoncerait leur arrivée.

Chaque soir les centaures scrutaient le ciel à la recherche de cette 'route des étoiles'. Chaque soir les créatures magiques espéraient que les centaures leurs annoncerais la bonne nouvelle. Mais chaque soir leur attente était déçue.

* * *

Omnisciente et éternelle, la Destinée veillait. Ce soir elle était penchée sur le cas de deux jeunes filles et un jeune garçon qu'elle avait négligé. Elle décida d'accorder une faveur à chacun d'entre eux. Et elle savait exactement comment !

* * *

Dans une cabane paumée au milieu de la forêt, une lumière entoura les deux jeunes filles endormies. Les propulsant à des kilomètres de là, devant un immense château. Les deux jeunes filles ne se réveillèrent pas, mais sentant le froid elles se resserrèrent l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

Au même moment les centaures virent un trait de lumière, provenant de l'étoile du nord, se diriger vers Poudlard.

* * *

Ce soir là, la clémence de la Destinée fit prendre un brusque tournant dans la vie de plusieurs personnes. 

Ce soir là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les créatures magiques, toutes espèces confondues, virent la flamme de l'espoir s'élever. Leur temps était arrivé.

* * *

Killis : Voili Voulou ! L'idée venant de ma Moïra d'amour, c'est d'elle que vous devez ce superbe chapitre ! La seule chose que nous vous demandons pour avoir la suite déjà toute fraîche et prête c'est des reviews ! Gros bisous à vous ! 

Killis qui ne discrimine pas les gobelins !

Moïra, toute rouge devant la phrase de Killis: Moi aussi je t'aime Kil'! Oui ce prologue vient de moi. Comme quoi mon cerveau déjantée et capable de faire du sérieux XD. Enfin, comme l'a dit Choupi, on attend vos reviews avec impatience!

P.S.: Nous savons que ce prologue est court maisles prochains chapitresseront plus longs.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** bon les personnages sont toujours à nous! Leur relation aussi ! Le nom de Nyxia aussi (et par la même occasion nos pseudo ! (parano moi ? Oui ... un peu )), La description des personnages est à nous, vous la copier coller pas (sérieux, j'ai déjà vu des fics où ça avait été fait !) **LA BAVE QUE LUCIUS POURRAIT ENGENDREE NEST PAS ACCEPTER ! Lucius est à Killis (et elle mord !) **_(N.Moira: Mdr!Vu tes remarques dans SdC je crois qu'ils vaient déjà compris! Lol!) _(Bon ok, on sait tous que c'est JKR qui l'a créer, mais il est à moi quand même !).

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Hagrid venait de prendre une bonne petite rasade de Whisky, comment mieux démarrer une journée qu'ainsi? C'était le début de l'après midi et le semi géant sortait de sa cabane pour aller donner un coup de main au professeur Dumbledore. Ce soir ils recevraient les nouveaux premiers années et tous les autres élèves. Et Dumbledore avait besoin de lui pour remplacer un lit cassé dans la chambre des futurs 6ème année de Serpentard.

Il passa par son potager, vérifiant, presque avec amour, les potirons qu'il entretenait depuis un petit temps maintenant. Il prit ensuite le petit chemin de terre battue pour se rendre aux deux imposantes portes de Poudlard.

Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée, il se figea brutalement en apercevant des tâches rouge sombre un peu plus loin et encore plus près de l'entrée, une forme encore inconnue gisait sur le sol. Rubeus accéléra brutalement le pas, faisant trembler le sol et arriva très vite devant ce qui s'avéra être deux jeunes filles, ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'il supposa par-dessous tout le sang qui s'étalait sur leurs cheveux et leurs peaux.

Partant de nouveau de son magistral pas de course, le semi géant courut aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'au bureau de son employeur, l'illustre directeur Dumbledore! Ne prenant pas la peine de toquer, il ouvrit violement la porte et ne se formalisa pas du monde pour le moins incongru qui était présent. S'il l'avait fait, nuls doutes qu'il se serait de suite senti outré de la présence de Lucius Malfoy dans ces lieux, Rémus et Severus étant ses collègues, il n'en aurait pas fait mesure. Mais à la place il se mit à débiter des mots décousus.

«Professeur Dumbledore! Deux! Sang! Portes! Pourquoi Malfoy? Pas grave! Filles! Gravement blessées!»

«Voyons, Rubeus, expliquez-nous calmement ce qui se passe!» Le coupa gentiment le vénéré directeur sous la grimace de dégoût de Lucius Malfoy et de Severus Snape.

«Professeur! Il y a deux jeunes filles qui sont devant les portes de Poudlard! Elles sont couvertes de sang et il semblerait qu'elles soient là depuis un petit temps, il faut rapidement aller les chercher!» Annonça Hagrid de sa voix bourrue alors qu'à présent tout le monde le regardait interloqué.

«Rubeus! Allez chercher madame Pomfresh! Moi, je vais aller voir de quoi il en retourne!» Déclara le directeur en se levant et en faisant signe aux autres personnes de le suivre.

Dumbledore, grand sorcier aux cheveux blanc et à la barbe entre cette même couleur et le poivre et sel, partit à pas précipité vers les grandes portes qui gardaient ce qu'il se plaisait à appeler son château! Remus suivait derrière, tous ses sens de loup-garou en alertes, il capta vite de fortes odeurs inhabituel et il sentit son loup intérieur réagir violement, il accéléra encore le pas. Lucius Malfoy, sa canne en ébène à la main, marchait de ses grandes enjambées pour suivre le groupe, ne se départissant pas une seconde de son air de puissance et d'élégance qui le caractérisaient si bien. Severus fronçait les sourcils, cette histoire ne sonnait décidément pas bien à ses oreilles! Comment de simples gamines auraient-elle pu arrivées ici!

Le directeur ouvrit les portes d'une expulsion de magie. Le spectacle qui s'étendait devant ses yeux aurait très facilement pu être qualifié de macabre, mais, lui, ne fit que le survoler. Il y avait des signes imparables, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu se passait! Les sombrals ne volaient pas tous en cercles autour de la forêt interdite tous les jours! De même qu'un centaure, autre que Firenze, ne se serait jamais aventuré à l'orée de la forêt! Ces petites filles pouvaient bien attendre, cela par contre ne le pouvait pas!

Remus, lui était scandalisé! Qui avait pu faire cela à ces jeunes filles! L'une était dans un état lamentable … il pouvait même sentir qu'il n'y avait apparemment pas de chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte! L'autre serrait la mourante dans ses bras comme si sa propre vie en dépendait et elle était considérablement amaigrie.

Malfoy remarqua vite qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sang autour des deux jeunes filles. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une unique chose. Elles avaient transplané! Mais la véritable question était comment?Tout le monde savait qu'il était impossible de transplanner dans Poudlard!Il pouvait par contre voir sur la jeune fille couverte de sang, qu'elle avait été battue et vu la manière il pouvait aisément dire que c'était des personnes aisées qui l'avaient fait, fort probablement ses parents. Il avait été témoin de pareilles choses à plusieurs reprises et bien que cela ne l'avait jamais gêné, là il en ressentait un certain dégoût.

Severus suivi le cheminement des pensées de son employeur et suivi à son tour les signes. Il vit par contre l'un de ses congénères soigneusement caché dans le feuillage d'un grand arbre lui faire un discret signe entre le centaure et les jeunes filles, le maître des potions écarquilla ses yeux sombres et se promit à la seconde même de toujours veiller sur elles et de faire tout son possible pour les tenir éloigné du Grand Echiquier! Il devrait aussi en référer à son supérieur.

C'est à cet instant de leurs pensées que débarqua une véritable folle dans une longue robe blanche, un petit béret médical vissé sur sa tête, derrière elle, Hagrid, qui arrivait au pas de course n'ayant même pas pu suivre l'infirmière, véritable tornade dans des situations telles que celle-ci.

En voyant l'état de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns châtains, elle poussa un véritable hurlement entre le choc et la révolte. Cela eut pour effet de faire brutalement ouvrir les yeux à la fille aux cheveux châtain foncés, presque noirs, tandis que l'autre jeune fille papillonnait des yeux, faisant ainsi comprendre aux adultes qu'elle était vivante alors que tous l'avaient déjà mis dans la catégorie des cadavres.

Aussitôt que leurs yeux furent ouverts, la prise de la plus grande se resserra encore sur la plus petite et, sous les yeux ébahis du corps professoral, un champ de force, aussi fin qu'un souffle d'air et d'une très belle couleur pourpre, apparut. Il était visiblement très léger et tous sorts maîtrisés à la perfection ou un bon avada aurait pu le transpercer, mais cela résidait malgré tout, vu leur état, de l'exploit! Il teint quelques secondes avant de doucement s'effriter, jusqu'à se résorber totalement, tandis que les deux jeunes filles retombaient dans l'inconscience, sûrement sous le poids de l'effort!

Severus attrapa la jeune fille ensanglantée sous les regards incrédules des autres personnes, la calant le plus confortablement possible dans ses bras tandis que Rémus faisait de même avec l'autre jeune fille. Pomfresh prit la tête du groupe en courant jusqu'à son repaire, l'infirmerie. Dumbledore convia ceux qui ne portaient pas les blessées à suivre l'infirmière. Il avisa le centaure et les créatures magiques retourner dans la forêt et prit note de mettre toute cette scène dans sa pensine afin de pouvoir mieux l'analyser.

Severus et Rémus, quand à eux, suivaient le plus rapidement possible l'infirmière, leur fardeau dans les bras. Tout deux étaient choqués pour des raisons différentes. Rémus ne revenait pas du choc causé par l'état des jeunes filles. La première avait été quasiment battue à mort et celle qu'il portait était bien trop légère à son goût. De plus l'attitude de Dumbledore l'indignait. Comment avait-il pu se détourner ainsi de ce spectacle macabre? D'accord la sortie des sombrals et d'un centaure était surprenante, préoccupante même. Mais l'état des jeunes filles l'étaient bien plus! Mais comme d'habitude il valait mieux qu'il se taise, et écoute ce que dirait Dumbledore. C'était la meilleure manière d'en savoir le plus possible, de cette manière il pouvait renseigner au mieux son peuple. D'ailleurs il devrait voir son supérieur ce soir même.

Severus s'interrogeait. Et ces interrogations le menaient toutes à une question, primordiale. Qui était ces jeunes filles pour que leur état préoccupe autant les espèces magiques? En tout cas son peuple se préoccupait de leurs états. C'était une raison suffisante pour attiser sa curiosité. Mais leur état éveillé aussi sa préoccupation. Ce genre de traitement ne laissait pas que des séquelles physique, bien au contraire. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles subissaient ce traitement. Severus se dépêcha de refouler ces états d'âme. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Heureusement, la petite troupe était arrivée à l'infirmerie.

Hagrid en ouvrit les portes. Pompom pria Severus et Remus de déposer leur fardeau sur un lit pendant qu'elle allait chercher sa baguette et un certain nombre de potion. Remus et Severus déposèrent les jeunes filles dans des lits pas très loin l'un de l'autre. Vu la manière dont elles se serraient l'une contre l'autre quand ils les avaient découvertes, il ne valait mieux pas trop les éloigner, surtout qu'elles se retrouvaient dans un endroit inconnu.

Pompom examina d'abord la plus petite, celle dont la vie était le plus en danger à première vu, et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'elle semblait déjà se régénérer. Elle lui donna quelques potions pour accélérer le processus et soulager la douleur, elle lança aussi un sort afin de refermer et guérir les longues striures qui lui parcouraient le corps. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la plus grande. Elle y découvrit un état de malnutrition avancé, qu'elle règlerai en donnant des potions à prendre à tout les repas à la jeune fille, et un état de fatigue prononcé. Là encore elle administra une potion pour accélérer le processus de rétablissement.

«Pompom, si vous avez fini, je propose qu'on se rende tous dans mon bureau afin de parler de ceci. Bien entendu je vais placer un charme qui nous permettra d'être averti si jamais l'une d'elle se réveille. Ainsi qu'un autre charme les empêchant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de courir le moindre risque.» Déclara le Directeur qui avait patienté au seuil de l'infirmerie avec Lucius Malefoy.

Il fit sortir tout le monde de la salle, plaça les charmes et, tous ensemble ils se rendirent à son bureau.

* * *

Dans la forêt interdite, tous les différents clans des espèces magiques avaient envoyés leur chef dans la clairière de la Sérénité. Elle était appelée ainsi car tous les 300 ans s'y tenait la Réunion, grand rassemblement des chefs de toutes les créatures magiques afin de discuter des derniers évènements qui c'était produit dans le monde sorcier et des nouvelles mesures à prendre en conséquence.

Mais cette fois… la Réunion était exceptionnelle! Les Eryniés étaient arrivées! Et la Réunion les concernaient. Plusieurs sujets étaient à débattre. D'abord la confirmation de leur arrivée, comment les approcher, comment être sûr qu'elles étaient bien celles qu'ils attendaient… Et des dizaines d'autres questions. La Réunion prendrait fait le soir même à minuit et chaque chef irait faire un compte rendu à son peuple.

Un magnifique phénix de feu, qui arrivait du château avec les dernières nouvelles disponibles, se posa gracieusement au sol et intégra le cercle. La Réunion pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

Au moment même, une autre réunion, d'un genre différent, se déroulait. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard de son état est reconnu comme le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle, cherchait à comprendre le mystère des jeunes filles et du comportement inhabituel des habitants de la forêt interdite.

«Vous dîtes qu'elles ont visiblement toutes les deux étaient maltraitées, et ce depuis des années Pompom? Bien je suppose qu'elle seront très certainement craintive à leur réveil. Il faudra les mettre en confiance et déterminer qui elles sont et comment elles sont arrivées ici. En tout cas, nul doute qu'elles sont des sorcières. Sinon, jamais elles n'auraient pu franchir l'enceinte de cette école.» Une sonnette se mit à tinter.

«Bien elles sont réveillées. Laissons les prendre leurs marques. En attendant quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer l'étrange comportement des centaures et sombrals de la forêt interdite? Remus?»

* * *

Nyxia fut la première à revenir à un état conscient. La première chose qui l'a marqua c'était qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit moelleux et qu' Eris n'était plus dans ces bras. Cette simple constatation lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Bien mal lui en prit. Tout était blanc! Trop blanc! Tellement blanc que cela l'éblouit et qu'elle du précipitamment refermer ses yeux. Au moins elle était sûre d'une chose, elle n'était plus dans la cabane. Et cette constatation était loin de la rassurer! Elle ré ouvrit prudemment les yeux et distingua des murs blancs, des paravents blancs eux aussi, l'endroit avait tout l'air d'être l'infirmerie d'une école… mais cela n'avait pas de sens! Si leurs parents les avaient retrouvé, elles seraient chez elles, et les parents d'Eris auraient contacté leur médecin personnel. Les siens l'auraient simplement enfermé dans sa chambre pour quelques jours. Et si un inconnu les avait retrouvé nul doute qu'il les aurait amené à un hôpital.

Un doux gémissement la sortie de ses profondes et déroutantes réflexions. Elle se tourna vers l'origine de ce son et se précipita vers la personne quand elle la reconnu. C'était Eris! Au moins elles étaient ensembles! Elles pourraient faire face, le plus important pour elles deux étant de ne pas être séparées.

«Eris! Eris, ma puce. Cara, ouvre les yeux. Je sais que tu peux le faire soeurette.» Eris, encouragée par les paroles de Nyxia, fini par ouvrir ses beaux yeux bleus nuits parsemée d'étoiles dorées.

«Nyxia! Je n'est plus mal! Et je ne me sens plus fatiguée! Que c'est il passé Onee-chan? On est où?»

«Je suis contente de savoir que tu vas mieux Eris. Tu m'as fait tellement peur!» A ces mots Nyxia ne pu plus se retenir. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Eris et fondit en larmes. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour se ressaisir. Elle s'essuya les yeux puis reprit la parole. «Je ne sais pas où on est. Ca ressemble à une infirmerie d'école mais je ne comprends pas comment et pourquoi on est ici! Ce n'est pas logique. En tout cas je suis pour jouer la carte de la prudence et de la méfiance.»

Eris hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation puis se mit à observer les lieux. Son inspection fini elle se retourna vers sa grande sœur de cœur et essuya les dernières traces de larmes qui avait un peu rougis les beaux yeux marrons parsemés de verts tendre de Nyxia.

«J'ai vraiment failli y passer cette fois ci, hein?» Ce furent les seules paroles d'Eris, qu'elle prononça d'une voix monocorde, comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais derrière cette apparence Nyxia perçu très bien la sourde douleur qui étreignait son amie, sa sœur, son double. Elle la prit tendrement dans ses bras, obligeant Eris à poser son front contre son épaule. Nyxia déposa sa tête sur les doux cheveux d'Eris, et se mit à fredonner une douce mélopée tout en berçant sa petite sœur de cœur. C'était là le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait pour soulager sa puce.

Elles étaient désormais toutes les deux entrelacées. Un timide rayon de soleil qui passait par là les illumina doucement, conférant une douceur surnaturel à la scène. Plongé dans leur tendre moment de complicité et tendresse les deux jeunes files ne perçurent pas le léger grincement de la porte. Par contre elles entendirent clairement une légère respiration haletante. Et d'un même mouvement elles se tournèrent vers l'opportun qui les avaient dérangées, après avoir bien mis leur masque en place.

* * *

Dumbledore, suivit de Pompom, Hagrid, Remus, Severus et Lucius, se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Pompom, pressée de savoir comment allait ses patientes, pénétra en première dans l'infirmerie, coupant la route au directeur dont le regard se voilà un instant de rage avant de se recouvrir précipitamment de ses paillettes d'amusement qui éclairait toujours le regard de Dumbledore. Elle rentra et se figea face à la scène qu'elle voyait. Toutes les personnes qui la suivirent firent de même une fois le seuil de l'infirmerie franchi. Aucun ne voulait parler, ni même respirer, de peur de briser la scène dont ils étaient témoins.

Les deux jeunes filles qu'ils avaient ramenées étaient réveillées. Elles étaient toutes les deux tendrement entrelacées sur le lit de celle qui avait frôlé la mort. Cette dernière avait apparemment posé sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie qui l'entourait de ses bras et avait posé sa tête contre ses cheveux. Une impression de tendresse infinie se dégageait de ce tableau. Un rayon de lumière illuminait doucement les jeunes files, complétant le tableau et ajoutant un air de sérénité à cette scène, comme si, après avoir connu l'enfer, les jeunes filles goûtaient à une paix céleste.

Aucun n'osait, ne voulait, mettre fin à cette ambiance. Ils ne voulaient pas ramener les jeunes filles à la réalité, leur rappelant les épreuves qu'elles avaient endurées par leurs questions. Malheureusement cet instant magique, même pour eux qui étaient des sorciers, cessa quand Mme Pomfresh, face à ce moment si intense et si beau, haleta légèrement. Tout le petit comité vit les deux jeunes filles sursauter, brusquement ramenées à la réalité, pour ensuite tourner lentement, et d'un même mouvement, leurs têtes vers eux. Quand leurs regards accrochèrent celui des jeunes filles, ils eurent à nouveau le souffle coupé. Non à cause des intenses émotions qui traversaient le regard des jeunes filles, comme ils s'y attendaient, mais justement par le manque d'émotions. Le regard des deux jeunes filles était glacé, sombre. Aucune émotion n'était visible sur leurs visages, et une aura de tristesse semblait les auréoler. Chacun avait déjà vu de tel cas, mais jamais chez des êtres si jeunes.

* * *

Nyxia et Eris observait la petite troupe qui les avait dérangées. Une petite femme replète et énergique, aux cheveux grisonnant attaché en un chignon lâche, aux yeux marron vif et alerte. Elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche et portait un petit chapeau, blanc lui aussi. Sans nul doute possible il s'agissait là de l'infirmière pensèrent en même temps les deux jeunes amies.

A côté d'elle se tenait un vieux monsieur habillé dans une robe extravagante, rouge avec des rayures jaunes, gagné par l'embonpoint, à la mine avenante avec sa barbe blanche, son regard pétillant et son visage ouvert. Mais Nyxia et Eris savaient que la plupart du temps c'étaient ce genre de personne dont il fallait le plus se méfiaient. Les papy gâteaux étaient de vrais vicelard où alors pensaient tous savoir et se mettaient à vouloir diriger votre vie, votre façon d'être. Le côté père noël du papy n'arrangeant rien. Le père noël n'était qu'une illusion auquel elles ne croyaient plus depuis longtemps. Quand pour Noël vous aviez comme seul cadeau d'être battu où d'avoir droit à un discours sur les méchantes filles qui osaient s'immiscer dans le couple de ses parents, vous en venaient vite à maudire puis à renier l'existence du père noël. Néanmoins les jeunes filles ne pouvaient nier que le papy possédait un certain charisme, une douce autorité.

Derrière lui se tenait un homme à l'allure sombre. Le visage émacié, les cheveux légèrement gras et arrivant aux épaules, la peau blanche qui faisait ressortir les yeux noirs glacé que les deux jeunes filles associaient, inexplicablement, à deux ouvertures ouvrant le chemin vers un gouffre sans fond et sans âge donnait un air fermé à toute tentative de rapprochement. Cette allure austère était renforcée par la robe noire qu'il portait et l'aura ténébreuses qui semblait l'entourer. Pourtant, malgré cette allure peu encourageante, les jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher d'apprécier cet étrange personnage. Ses yeux froids leurs rappelaient les leurs. Elles ne doutaient pas que lui aussi portait un masque, tout comme elles, il avait sûrement du apprendre à cacher ses émotions aux yeux des gens pour ne pas être blessé ou montrer ce qui le blessait.

Leurs regards dérivèrent sur la personne qui se tenait derrière l'homme austère. C'était un homme, un géant! Il dépassait de trois bonnes têtes la plupart des personnes. La chevelure touffue, les sourcils et la barbe broussailleuse, des petits yeux noirs enfoncés dans un visage a la forme légèrement ronde, tout dans son allure pouvait inspirer la crainte. Mais les jeunes filles, en l'observant mieux, découvrirent vite que cette carrure impressionnante était adoucie par le regard remplie d'une naïveté touchante et d'une chaleur sincère. Il pouvait être assimiler à ces personnes qu'on disait bonne pâte mais qui, aux yeux de Nyxia et Eris, étaient des personnes sincères, honnêtes et loyales, ne pouvant comprendre la duplicité et qui était prêtes à tout pour ceux qu'ils aimaient. C'était le genre de personnes qu'elles admiraient et ne pouvaient supporter de les voir traîner dans la boue.

Les deux amies finirent par poser le regard sur le dernier homme présent. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que l'homme austère. Ses cheveux bruns, légèrement en broussaille, lui conférant un petit côté sauvage. Des yeux marron rieurs, si on se fiait aux légères rides présentes aux coins de ses yeux, et qui actuellement brillait de compassion et non de pitié, au grand soulagement de Nyxia et Eris. Le visage finement dessiné, malgré qu'il soit légèrement émacié, indiquant qu'il avait du connaître des jours sombres. Des lèvres fines où un doux sourire, mi heureux mi amer, flottait. La peau légèrement dorée, comme si l'homme avait absorbé les rayons chaleureux du soleil. Une carrure svelte et finement musclé bien que quelques peu amaigrit. L'homme dégageait une impression contrastée. A la fois doux et sauvage. Gentil et tendre, mais qui pouvait devenir cruel et sadique si on s'en prenait à ses proches, du moins c'est ce que pressentaient les deux filles.

Eris regarda sa grande sœur, cet homme était tout à fait le genre de garçons qui plaisait à Nyxia, les personnes complexes et contrastées, l'attirait comme un papillon était attiré par la lumière. Et en effet, connaissant sa sœur de cœur comme elle l'a connaissait, elle décela la légère lueur appréciative qui traversa le regard de Nyxia.

Un mouvement capta leurs attentions. De derrière le 'géant', un homme s'avançait pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'infirmière, passant des ténèbres à la lumière. Assez grand, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt dix, surplombant par ce fait les jeunes filles d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres pour Nyxia et d'une trentaine pour Eris. Ses longs cheveux blonds platine, s'approchant fort du blanc étaient rattachés en un catogan lâche qui laissait tomber quelques mèches, entourant son visage. Son visage avait des traits aristocratiques très fins, restant malgré tout fort masculins. Son menton léger et ses lèvres pâles finement ourlées attirant les regards, mais sûrement pas autant que ses yeux bleus pastel où semblait perpétuellement danser des nuances moqueuses, froides, hautaines et supérieurs, faisant rire intérieurement Nyxia qui se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait vu pareille arrogance que chez sa jumelle. Les bras de l'homme, sans aucun doute forts, attirèrent immédiatement le regard de la plus jeune des deux filles. De même que son torse puissant sur lequel n'importe qui, homme ou femme, aurait eu tôt fait de s'imaginer blottit, en sécurité, enserré par ces bras et pressé sur ce torse.

Eris revint rapidement aux yeux de l'homme, apercevant sa canne en ébène avec un pommeau en forme de serpent et ses habits coûteux. Celui-ci eut néanmoins le temps de remarquer l'écart comme l'indiquèrent son sourcil parfait levé et son rictus moqueur. Eris dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour y rester impassible, car plus que l'énervé elle trouvait cela terriblement séduisant. Charismatique, hautain, fort et puissant, sans rien gâcher visiblement riche, cet enfoiré avait tout pour lui plaire. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à tomber dans les bras du premier venu! Nyxia suivit facilement le discours de sa petite sœur, elle l'a connaissait assez pour pouvoir le faire, et resserra doucement sa prise sur elle, lui assurant son soutien.

Nyxia et Eris, une fois l'inspection faite, continuèrent de les observer, attendant leur première tentative de communication. Or aucun ne se décidait à parler. L'atmosphère s'appesanti peu à peu, devenant presque impossible à soutenir. Le Directeur se résigna à commencer. Il aurait voulu qu'elles commencent à l'aborder, il ne savait pas du tout comment entamer la conversation, leurs froideurs apparentes étant vraiment décourageantes.

«Et bien Mesdemoiselles. Nous vous avons retrouvé devant notre établissement. Et nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Tout d'abord, comment…»

* * *

Moïra: Et oui! Le chapitre se termine là! Sadique hein? Merci, merci! Lol. Oui c'est moi qui ai coupé le chapitre à cet emplacement précis. Alors petites précision. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me tuer, sinon, vous n'aurez pas la suite! XD. Bisous! Je vous aime aussi mes chers lecteurs! Et n'oubliez pas, laissez autant de review que pour le chapitre précédent pour avoir la suite le plus rapidement possible. (Minimum 4 jours après le postage de ce chapitre. Le maximum dépendant de vos reviews!)

Ziboux! Moïra, jumelle de coeur de Killis qui ne discimine pas les gobelins, et fan de Fumseck (il faut se serrer les coudes pour pouvoir le libérer des grosses pattes du vieux fou citronné!)et des phénix en général! (Lol! ça m'a pétée de faire cette signature. Que voulez vous, c'est à force de voir celle de Killis.)

P.S: Normalement on arrête de publier sur FFnet, on crée notre propre site de fiction Harry Potter avec l'aide d'autres auteur de FFnet.. La suite apparaîtra donc sur ce site. Mais j'ai pensé que celà pourrait vous intéresser d'avoir ce chapitre. C'est pourquoi je l'ai posté. Le prochain postage sera pour avertir l'adresse de notre futur site qui se prénomera ça je peux d'ors et déjà vous le dire Harry Potter FanStory. A suivre...


End file.
